


And it would end

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dom Eggsy, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, just Tequila on his knees and eggsy giving him what he needs, kink negotiation is referenced ofscreen, like seriously there's not plot, sub Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: “Look at you,” Eggsy murmured. “Is this for me?”Tequila knew he wasn’t meant to respond, so he didn’t.Or; in which Tequila needs something, and Eggsy gives it to him.





	And it would end

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day two! The prompt was begging. Have some subby Tequila getting wrecked by Eggsy. 
> 
> Title inspired by Beggin by Madcon. Straight No Chaser does a life changing [mashup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Onlu32qt2yY) of it with Counting Stars by OneRepublic, if anyone's interested.

Tequila took a deep breath, resisting the urge to steel himself and instead relaxing as best he could. He had been the one to ask for it, of course, and he had his safewords, and Eggsy would never hurt him, not really. But reminding himself of those things didn’t help to alleviate the tension. He didn’t know how long he’d been kneeling for, only that it hadn’t been long enough for his knees to start aching yet. He was still alone.

By the time the door finally opened, Tequila’s knees actually had started to hurt, not badly, but enough that he could feel it, knew that he’d be a little stiff tomorrow. He bowed his head, keeping his eyes fixed on the hardwood floor, and resisted the urge to look up when a gentle hard cupped his cheek.

“Look at you,” Eggsy murmured. “Is this for me?”

Tequila knew he wasn’t meant to respond, so he didn’t. The thermostat was up but he still shivered as Eggsy released him, taking a step back to look him over. Tequila’s cock twitched at the heat of Eggsy’s gaze, but it stayed soft against his bare thigh. He’d been naked for hours, waiting for Eggsy to come home, but he hadn’t felt truly exposed until that moment.

“Stand up,” Eggsy said, and Tequila’s limbs responded automatically, unfolding from under him as he made his way slowly to his feet. Eggsy reached out again, this time running a hand down his chest, stroking over his stomach and then reaching for his cock, cupping the soft flesh in his palm. It started to thicken slightly in response, but Eggsy didn’t tighten his grip. He just studied, appraising.

Tequila clenched his hands into fists to keep from touching. Eggsy let go of his cock and moved lower, taking Tequila’s balls and rolling them gently, head tilted to the side as his eyes went to Tequila’s face. Tequila kept his head down and bit his tongue.

The touch disappeared, and Tequila sucked in a harsh breath as a weight lifted from his lungs. “Upstairs,” Eggsy said sharply. He didn’t wait for Tequila to move first, striding up the steps with Tequila close on his heels. He paused at the top and gestured towards the bedroom. “In. Kneel next to the bed.”

Tequila obeyed wordlessly, a jolt of panic going through him when Eggsy didn’t follow. Sinking to his knees was difficult, not just from the lingering ache, but because he wanted to look around, wanted to see where Eggsy had gone.

He didn’t have long to worry. Eggsy returned a heartbeat later. He set a box on the floor, close enough that Tequila didn’t have to lift his head to see it, and then picked up a pillow off the bed. Without a word, he coaxed Tequila up so he could push the pillow under his knees, then guided him back down again.

“Better?”

Tequila nodded.

“Words.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Eggsy praised, and Tequila’s body flushed with warmth. Eggsy reached down and opened the box, and Tequila bit back a whine as he watched Eggsy remove a silicon ring. Eggsy held it aloft, using his other hand to tilt Tequila’s chin up. “I’m going to put this on you,” Eggsy informed him. “And you’re not going to come until I tell you to.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eggsy stroked his hair. “Check in?”

“Green.”

“Good.” Eggsy knelt, taking Tequila’s still-soft cock in hand and carefully fixing the ring around it, methodically securing Tequila’s cock and balls in snug plastic. Then he stood up again. “Feel alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Eggsy said again, and then reached for the button on his trousers. Tequila didn’t need the command; his mouth dropped open automatically and he stuck his tongue out, so by the time Eggsy freed his half-hard cock Tequila was ready to take it into his mouth.

Eggsy groaned eagerly, not bothering to start slow. He humped into Tequila’s mouth, his cock hardening fully as he used him. “So fucking good,” Eggsy hissed. “You were fucking made for this.”

Tequila hummed around Eggsy’s cock and Eggsy cursed, shoving himself in to the root and holding it there until Tequila’s eyes started to water and he gagged, then pulling out and doing it again. The rough treatment sent sparks skating down Tequila’s spine, and his cock swelled, the ring around it pulling even tighter as he hardened, Eggsy moaning in pleasure as Tequila whined at the sensation and spread his knees wider.

When Eggsy pulled out fully, Tequila looked up, startled, mouth still open. Eggsy closed it for him with a firm hand on his chin, then tucked himself back into his trousers. “Up on the bed,” he ordered. “Back against the headboard.”

Tequila scrambled to obey, sitting back, his breath catching as Eggsy straddled him. “Hold still,” Eggsy demanded, and then insistent fingers were curling around Tequila cock, squeezing tight.

Tequila choked out a sob and fought to keep still, unable to help his hips twitching up minutely. Eggsy’s grip was cruel, and his hand was dry as he started to stroke, and the friction burned just shy of painfully.

“Please,” Tequila whispered.

“What was that?” Eggsy’s voice was mocking, as cruel as his touch. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

“Please,” Tequila said again, a little louder. There were proper tears welling up in his eyes, and he swallowed hard and fought not to cry. “It hurts.”

“Does it?” Eggsy didn’t sound especially concerned.

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmm.” Eggsy didn’t stop stroking. In fact, he sped up, and Tequila couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out, dripping down his cheeks and painting his chest in tiny, glistening strips. “That’s it,” Eggsy breathed. “Look at you. Beautiful.”

The strokes stopped, and Tequila gasped out a sigh of relief. Eggsy removed his hand, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. He dumped a generous amount into his palm, and when he circled Tequila’s cock again, his grip was loose and feather-light. He pumped a few times, coating the shaft, and the cold liquid eased a bit of the burn. Tequila shivered.

Eggsy released him again in favour of pressing his forehead against Tequila’s, cradling his face with his dry hand. “You’re doing so well,” Eggsy murmured. “I thought you would have broken by now, but you’ve hardly cracked.”

Tequila doesn’t know what Eggsy’s talking about. He’s shattered.

“Check in?”

It takes a moment for him to respond, and the word stutters. “Green.”

“I’m going to break you proper now, babe, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You tell me if something’s wrong.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hey.” Eggsy tilted Tequila’s chin a little higher. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you? Tell me when you’re getting close?”

Tequila nodded, voice sticking in his throat.

Eggsy didn’t ask it of him. He stroked his hair again. “Don’t ask me until you’re properly gone, babe. Far as you think you can go. And then you beg me for it, understand?”

Another nod. Tequila wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore, but it didn’t matter, because Eggsy pressed their lips together and breathed for him, Tequila shuddering under his lips. One handed, Eggsy fumbled his shirt off, then his trousers and pants, until he was as naked as Tequila. He didn’t give Tequila any orders, so Tequila stayed still, watching as Eggsy reached behind himself and plunged two slick fingers into his hole, head tilting back on a silent moan.

He was still tight when he slid down onto Tequila’s cock, enveloping him in overwhelming heat. Tequila gritted his teeth, sheets tangling in his clenched fists as he fought not to buck up into it.

“That’s it,” Eggsy murmured. “Good boy.” He began to move, riding Tequila in earnest, his thighs flexing, his arse clenching as he worked himself on Tequila’s cock.

It hurt, the cock ring blending pleasure into pain as his balls tightened, drawing closer to ecstasy with every stroke into Eggsy’s willing body. There were tears again; he didn’t feel them spill but he tasted them as they dripped over his open lips, lost between his pants as he tried to hold on. The pressure was building, almost too much for him to bear.

“Eggsy,” he whimpered out.

Eggsy stopped moving, and Tequila sobbed, allowing himself to be moved when Eggsy drew him into the cradle of his shoulder, stroking his back gently while Tequila cried into his neck. “Tell me when you’re ready,” Eggsy said calmly, and Tequila clung tighter, afraid that if he let go he would shake apart.

When the ache inside him cooled a little, he leaned back again and let out a shaky breath. “Ready, sir.”

Eggsy started to move again, pace more leisurely this time, driving the thrusts deep and slow, rolling his hips so Tequila’s cock rubbed against his prostate every time. He reached for Tequila’s hands and drew them to his hips, and Tequila held on without a word. He was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow, but Eggsy didn’t comment on that, just built Tequila up slowly towards orgasm again.

When Tequila whispered out his name, a hair’s breadth from the edge, Eggsy stopped again.

Three more times, Eggsy took him right to the precipice, and three times he stopped. Tequila cried and Eggsy let him.

The fourth time, the dam broke. Tequila was aching with the effort of holding back. His cock felt ready to burst, the ring around the base painfully tight as it staved off the inevitable. This time was rough, was Eggsy bouncing on him with a snarl on his lips and desire burning in his eyes, almost as desperate as Tequila himself was, and Tequila knew he couldn’t take anymore.

The words he’d been fighting all evening burst past his lips. “ _Please_ ,” he begged. “Eggsy, please, I need, _I need_ -“ He couldn’t finish the sentence.

Cruelly, Eggsy growled, “Say it.”

“ _Please_ -“

“ _Say it!”_

“Let me come,” Tequila gasped out. “Eggsy, sir, please, I need to come, let me-“

A hand fumbled at the base of his cock, and then there was a snap of plastic snicked open and Eggsy slammed himself down, burying every inch of Tequila’s cock inside him and Tequila screamed and exploded, thick pulses jetting from his cock and filling Eggsy up as Tequila squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the headboard, still clinging to Eggsy’s hips for dear life.

Eggsy didn’t stop moving; he milked every drop from Tequila’s oversensitive cock, still fucking himself on it even as it started to soften, chasing his own orgasm. It took a few more thrusts from him to spill, painting streaks across Tequila’s skin, and then he slumped against Tequila’s chest, holding himself there for a moment before he straightened up.

Tequila’s eyes were still closed, but they opened again when he felt gentle hands on his own, prying his fingers off of Eggsy’s hips. Eggsy smiled at him, cradling his face and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Tequila was beyond responding, his mind completely blank, head swimming fuzzily. Eggsy shifted, Tequila’s cock slipping out of him, but he didn’t go far, reaching for the nightstand again. They’d been prepared: his fingers returned with a cloth, wet from the bowl of water Eggsy had left there before he’d gone out, and he wiped carefully at their skin, clearing the lube and semen off. Tequila made a low noise of distress when Eggsy dabbed at his cock, and Eggsy shushed him, stroking his free hand over Tequila’s side.

“Relax,” Eggsy murmured. “I’m right here.”

When he finished cleaning them, Eggsy pushed the covers back and coaxed Tequila under them, spooning him from behind. Tequila let himself be held, and gradually his senses started to return. He curled his fingers around Eggsy’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Back with us?”

“Thank you,” Tequila murmured. His throat was scratchy and the words came out a little funny, but Eggsy understood.

He squeezed back. “It was good, then? I did it right?”

“It was perfect. Got me right where I needed to be.”

“Good. I wasn’t sure…”

It still filled him with awe that even after everything they’d been through together, that Eggsy might doubt how truly good he was for Tequila. Sadness too, but also awe, that such an incredible man wanted him like this.

“It was perfect,” Tequila said again. “Like always.”

“You need anything, babe?” Eggsy asked. He pressed a kiss to Tequila’s shoulder blade, then rested his forehead there. “Some water? Juice? I could run a bath if you wanted.”

They were appealing thoughts, but they weren’t what Tequila needed right now. He shook his head. “Just this. Just don’t let go.”

Eggsy’s grip on him tightened almost imperceptibly. “Never would,” he promised, and Tequila believed him wholeheartedly.


End file.
